The World's End
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: Zombies have arrived in Sinnoh and a small group of survivors try to survive.  With the rest of the world cut off can they make it?  Accepting OCs and possible co-writers.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Void here with another OC submission story like the last on I'm also looking for possible co-writers. I don't know if I'll use the same co-writers for this story as Facing the Past because of the different type of story this one will be.

This will be a zombie survival story I've always liked these kinds of stories so I wanted to make my own. You can send OCs by PM and review. If you submit a OC by PM say it's for this story because I have two OC submission stories and I don't want to get them mixed up.

Both people and pokemon will be zombies so be prepared for that. Also be warned there my be character deaths.

Profile:

Name:

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Age: (5 to 30)

Description:

-Physical:

-Cloths:

Home town and region: (The story takes place in Sinnoh so if not from that region please give me a reason for being in Sinnoh the specific spot for that is bellow.)

Reason for being in Sinnoh: (Explained above.)

Personality: (As detailed as possible.)

Preferred weapon: (It can be specific types or models of weapons or just a general kind. Nothing extreme meaning no .50 cal. Rifles, mini guns, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, etc. and only give what your OC can carry. If do have to many I'll tell you and you can change it so don't worry, it won't affect wither or not I choose your OC if you do have to many. Also not just guns you can have swords clubs, crossbows, bows and arrows things like that.)

Extra items: (Anything else you specifically want your OC to have.)

History: (Optional because in a zombie apocalypse you past doesn't really matter so if you do fill this out only have import things that affect your OC or something that can affect others.)

Family: (Alive ,dead ,or infected.. Give what their relationship is like to they get along, do they argue, etc.)

Love interest: (It won't be a major focus in the story but every story needs some.)

Other: (Anything else you want to add.)

Pokemon: (Only up to three because food will be scarce and hard to come by in a zombie apocalypse so the fewer the mouths to feed the better.)

Species:

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Personality:

Moves: (Up to eight)

Now my OC's profile:

Name: Joshua Davis

Nickname: Josh

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Description:

-Physical: Short spiky black hair, dark blue eyes slightly pall skin, slightly muscular build.

-Cloths: Black leather jacket, red short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, black boats, black one strap backpack.

Home town and region: Veilstone Sinnoh

Reason for being in Sinnoh: It's his home region.

Personality: Very realistic and doesn't like to take chances. Calm, level headed and always thinks before acting. Can be cold at times but can warm up to people and can be a fairly nice and kind person if befriended. Never loses control of his emotions. Skilled strategist and planner but knows there is times to just wing it he doesn't like it when has to but knows he has to do it.

Preferred weapon: Styler Scout rifle carries it strapped to his back, duel 9mm Beretta pistols keep on thigh holsters, and a katana attached to the left side of his waist.

Extra items: Journal and pens, rope, small medkit, flares, binoculars, multi tool and pocket knife, flash light, extra batteries, two portable radios.

History: Grew up in a foster home and was never adopted. Left the foster home when he was ten and has been traveling around Sinnoh ever sense.

Family: He never knew any of them.

Love interest: One of the female OCs.

Other: Skilled in martial arts, free running, and keeps a journal.

Pokemon:

Species: Froslass

Nickname: Frost

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, gentle, and very motherly to people and pokemon.

Moves: Ice shard, ice beam, blizzard, ominous wind, shadow ball, psychic, thunderbolt, ice breath.

Species: Zoroark

Nickname: Fang

Gender: Male

Personality: Alert, focused, and always scheming.

Moves: Night slash, night burst, foul play, shadow ball, focus blast, ankle sweep, flamethrower, shadow claw.

Species: Garchomp

Nickname: Ryu

Gender: Male

Personality: Fierce, aggressive, but can control himself.

Moves: Draco meteor, dragon claw, dig, brick break, flamethrower, giga impact, dragon rush, dragon tail.

Now time for a mini chapter.

VVVVVVV

A week ago they came without waring and from a unknown cause When they were first sighted it was only in small numbers and in far off areas so it was ignored by many.

By the time to danger was fully realized it was to late people didn't respond in time. Those that survived some tried to run, some hide, and some tried to fight most meet their undead fate. But non of that matters the only thing that does is survival.

The majority of the population of Sinnoh has become the undead and few are still live. All communication television, radios, phones, everything was disabled by a unknown force so the status of the other regions is unknown.

(Hearthome Sinnoh)

The once beautiful city of Hearthome was ruined and ablaze. The sights and moans of the undead were everywhere.

When all seemed dead a lone figure appeared darting from ally to ally in between the many buildings. The figure was closely fallow by three pokemon. As they darted from shadow to shadow they finally stopped at a apartment complex.

The figures walked to the side of the complex and the figure called back two of the pokemon and commanded the largest figure a dragon type to take him to the roof.

As he got to the roof he turned to enter the build when he heard a yell. He immediately took out a pair of binoculars from a bag he was carrying and after a few seconds of searching he saw...

VVVVVVV

Slight spoiler but it may be pretty obvious it's that what he sees will be the first couple of OCs I introduce.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Hey everyone thanks for all the OCs, both of my newest stories did surprisingly well compared to how well I thought they would do.

I've also got a poll going on on my profile it doesn't having anything to do with my stories it's just something I want to see what the result would be. It's what is your favorite eeveelution.

Also I made some adjustments to my OCs profile just for some of the extra things he carries.

Now for something important I should of made this clears last chapter but I forgot and it's that even though it may of been obvious for a story like this and it's that there is a chance of characters dieing. Now this may or may not happen even if it does their won't be a lot of deaths.

Not all of the OCs will be introduced in this chapter and there still being accepted and will still be until I say otherwise, now on with the show.

The World's End

VVVVVVV

_(Last time)_

_The figures walked to the side of the complex and the figure called back two of the pokemon and commanded the largest figure a dragon type to take him to the roof._

_As he got to the roof he turned to enter the build when he heard a yell. He immediately took out a pair of binoculars from a bag he was carrying and after a few seconds of searching he saw..._

_(Now)_

Four uninfected people two boys and two girls fighting off infected people and pokemon. He released his other two pokemon and spoke.

"Ryu, Fang take this radio, give it to them, and help them." Josh handed a portable two way radio to a Zoroark now known as Fang. He jumped on the Garchomp now know as Ryu's back and flew down.

Josh turned to his last pokemon a Froslass and spoke, " Frost help me keep an eye on these survivors."

The Froslass now known as Frost nodded and jumped onto the railing that encompassed the roof. Josh then took a Styler Scout rife from his back and held it in front of him.

(With the unknown survivors.)

The group of four was fighting their way through an ally.

The first was a teenage boy about 14 he has dark skin, long braided black hair, neon green eyes ,and had a average to muscular build for someone his age. He was wearing a long white formfitting jacket that reaches his knees with green flames from the waist down, a black T-Shirt, black pants with green flames from the knees down and white and green shoes. He was being closely fallowed by Sceptile, Infernape, and Lucario.

Next was a girl seemed about two years older then the first boy, she had slightly more muscular build then normal for someone her age, black hair with a red streak in it, and was held in a high pony tail. She wore a black spaghetti strap with a white button up shirt, the sleeves reach two inches after her shoulder she also wears a dark red tie, black jean Capri's that reach a little after the knees and dark red converse, a gold anklet with a star charm on her left ankle and a matching necklace, she was carrying a dark teal backpack and being carried in that backpack were two Zorua.

She was fighting off the zombies that came close to her with a 3'6" long black metallic sword strapped to her back, a short shield, and throwing a bladed boomerang.

The next boy was the youngest of the group seemingly only about eight he has reddish Brown hair that goes past his ears, healthy peach skin, and slightly scrawny, and is short for his age. He was wearing a Tye Dye shirt, cargo pants, and boots. He was very closely fallowed by a Gardevoir and was armed with a set of twin knieves.

The last was the oldest of the group was girl about 17 she has long blonde elbow length hair, a long bang that covers her left eye, turquoise eyes, slender and slim, large chest, tall, and average weight. She was wearing long sleeved form fitting black v-neck shirt, white camisole underneath, skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She was carrying a foot long dagger and a pocket knife. Fallowing her was a Serperior, Ninetails, and a Galvantula that was perched on her shoulder.

The group rounded a corner and seemed to lose the creatures. When things settled down they all relaxed a little.

The oldest boy turned to the girl with red and black hair and spoke, "Chess how far away are from you hideout?"

The girl now know as Chess took a quick look around and then looked at the boy and replayed,"Were still pretty far off were only about half way there."

Avery sighed heavily and Chess looked at the other two and said,"Lexi, Toboy you two alright?"

Toboy nodded and Lexi responded, "I'm fine."

As they sat there the heard something moving around near them. They all grabbed their individual weapons and their pokemon got infront of their trainers ready to defend them. As they stood there they saw two pokemon they though the pokemon were about to attack but the pokemon had their hands up as if saying they meant no harm. The pokemon came out of the shadows revealing a uninfected Garchomp and Zoroark.

The Zoroark steped up to the people and held out its paw, revealing a portable two way radio. Lexi stepped up the the Zoroark and took the radio. After taking a second to figure it out Lexi push the talk button and spoke.

"Hello?"

A few seconds later a calm voice spoke, "Hello, glad to see there are others survivors out there."

Lexi responded,"Same here, who is this?"

The voice spoke, "My names Joshua."

"I'm Lexi and I've got four other people with."

"I know I'm looking at you right now." Josh told her shocking her and everyone else.

"How?" Lexi asked.

"I'm watching you through binoculars on the roof of the Paradise hotel it's the tallest building right behind you." Sure enough the turned around and saw the Paradise hotel and on the roof you saw three quick flashes of light coming from a flashlight.

"Alright I see you what do you want us to do?" Lexi asked.

"I see the Gardevoir in your group I want you to have her teleport you all onto the roof and we can figure out our next move after that." Josh instructed.

"Understood." Lexi told Josh.

Lexi the turned to the rest in her group and spoke,"Do you think we should trust him?"

Avery spoke first,"We got nowhere nearby to go sense we're Chess's hideout is to far away and we need a place to rest and we can get to Chess's place tomorrow."

Toboy nodded, and Chess said,"Avery is right."

Lexi looked at them and nodded and spoke,"Alright lets go." With that they were gone.

(Alright lets make this clear I don't know the specifics on how teleporting works in pokemon but for this story lets say whatever pokemon is teleporting has to either have already been to the place where it's going or see where it's teleporting.)

(With Josh)

Josh stood on the roof waiting for the other survivor to arrive. Then in a flash of light the saw the four other survivors. The four looked at him and saw the person that has been talking to them.

He had short spiky black hair that fell limp around his face, usual dark blue eyes, slightly pall skin, and a slightly muscular build. He was wearing a black leather jacket, red short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, black boats, black one strap backpack.

He was holding a scoped rifle bolt action rifle, a katana on his left hip, and two pistols each on a thigh holster.

Josh stepped up to to the group and spoke with a slight smile,"Glad to finally see some other people I've been alone with my pokemon sense the infection started."

Chess deciding to speak up said," I'm Chess this is Avery, Lexi, and Toboy." Motioning to each of the survivors.

"Nice to meet you all." Josh told them. Josh then returned Fang and Ryu and motioned for the group to fallow him.

They went threw a door on the roof and down a flight of stairs. They noticed that the stairs leading down were barricaded to keep the zombies out. They came to a door and Josh took out hotel card key and opened the door. To reveal the presidential suite.

Every thing about the place was first class. The place had three floors, six bedrooms with five queen size and one king bed, large living room two couches and three leather recliner in front of a flat screen TV, marble tile floors, granite fully stocked kitchen, four marble full bath rooms, and a large game room with games such as pool, ping pong, board games, a poker table, and a large big screen TV. To bad the power is out.

Josh turned to the group and spoke,"This floor and the next three below it are completely clear of infected I made sure of that myself. So make your selves around."

The four split up to explore the large suite.

VVVVVVV

No action in this chapter but there be some to come. Also I'm trying to have to try to balance having exciting moments and having the characters make logical decisions to avoid danger hence why I had Gardevoir teleport the group to the roof.


	3. Important Please Read

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

(This will be in everyone of my stories so certain parts will be meant for certain readers of different stories.)

Hey everyone it's me sorry I haven't posted in a long time but after the failure of my last contest I just lost my want to write for awhile and then I got caught up in helping a friend writing a story I helped her develop the story idea and we worked together to make it work. Writing the story made me realize how bad my writing is and how much I need and want to improve my writing skills.

The story itself is called The Sapling and is on the other authors account and she's called Mysterious Panther. It's a OC submission story in the pokemon section so check it out if you're interested. Just don't judge the story my it's cover and check it out first before rejecting it.

I've chosen that I'm going to either edit and/or rewrite all my stories to some extent, but the problem is that I've got to many stories to focus so I've decided to choose four of my stories to keep them going. Some will be taken up again some may be abandoned.

The stories that I'll be writing and why:

- The Dark Trainer: It's without a doubt my most popular story so I'd be stupid not to continue writing it.

- Darkness Rising: It's one of the stories I want to write the most and consider it my crowning achievement when I finish it for it's mega crossover status.

- Facing the Past: It's my first OC sub. Story and I want to see it finished.

- The Final journey: I love the idea for the story and really want to finish it.

The rest of the stories I don't like as much or in the case of Pseudo Legendary Master I'm just abandoning and I'm only abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master anyone who wants that story can take it just PM me asking to take it first.

I'm abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master because it was done spur of the moment and didn't have a very good premise.

Also for both my OC submission stories I'm starting over from the beginning for both. I realized I should be tougher on OCs and more choosey. So they'll be taken down and posted with new first chapters.

I may considering giving away the others if someone can convince me. If you want to know more or have any questions go ahead and ask me in a review or PM don't be shy.

This will be posted in all of my stories so once you read this once don't bother checking the others after reading this once.

I hope everyone can respect my decision and there will be more information on what exactly will be rewritten and changed in the next real update of that story.


End file.
